


Greybeard

by Teddybears



Series: Midnight and the Knight [3]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol abuse kinda, Alyssa being a real trooper and awesome friend, Angst, Cannot be read as a stand-alone, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Randall being a really sweet caretaker, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dark themes, set after season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybears/pseuds/Teddybears
Summary: Well shit.He was way more observant than Jack had given him credit for. “I don’t.” Jack started to protest, but Randall had already raised a hand to stop him, very much like Hamish had.“Spare me. I kinda don’t give a shit. Because for some odd reason you were at ease enough last time to nearly-kiss-but-hug-me at the last second.” He stated matter of factly, though he didn’t seem like he ‘didn’t give a shit’ at all. He was just putting on a brave face.Fucking A!This was not a conversation Jack had prepared himself for.





	1. I'll take the pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the last part of the series. I have written and re-written this so many times already that I'm just going to post it. I might edit it later on or not I don't know.  
Also this became way longer than I had originally intended to, damn you plot *shakes fist*, which is why I split it up into 2 chapters. 
> 
> I truly hope you guys like this part, I really did my best!! I have to admit it's dark at times, but Randall will almost always be there to let in some light lol.

Jack was staring off at the mesmerizing starry night-sky above him, it was a cloudless night. The warm water that enveloped his body gently rocked him back and forth. He felt good, for the first time in a while. His surroundings were blissfully fading away, and it was at that very moment when someone jumped into the water right next to him. Sending a wave of water his way and breaking the peace of mind he had found in the midst of the party. He was too drunk to care about the disturbance. Loud music evaded his eardrums as soon as he was above the water, and everyone he had been ignoring at the party came back into his view.

  
-

  
A couple of hours ago, Jack had found himself in the Knights’ usual hangout, the Blade & Chalice. He had been sitting at one of the tables near the end of the building, accompanied by Gabrielle, Brandon and Alyssa. Jack had been doing his best to socialise with the others and show interest in whatever it was they were talking about. However, he had been failing miserably. His eyes had been wondering about, seemingly aimless, until they landed on the table occupied by none other than his former friends. The Knights. They were laughing at something Randall was saying, waving his hands animatedly about.

  
At first, he had felt a jolt of happiness at seeing them, wanting nothing more than getting up and joining them. But then a deep sense of yearning, guilt and loss shot through him. His entire being felt drawn to them, but alas he couldn’t join them for their après-drinks or anything else for that matter. None of them remembered him anymore, at all, and that fucking hurt. Some small part of him had hoped that they would at least remember the fact that he existed, even if they didn’t remember anything about the Order. Which was why the fact that they didn’t remember _anything_ all the more painful. Alyssa, ever the perceptive one, invited him to a pool party at one her friends’ house. Knowing fully well that Jack was tormenting himself here, watching his old friends from afar. Whether it was a subconscious desire to surround himself by the people he actually did give a damn about or not, he kept doing this to himself. Jack kept telling himself that he was just keeping tabs on them, making sure they were okay, nothing more.

  
-

  
“You okay?” Came a familiar voice from behind him. Jack whipped around and was met with his former fellow Knight, Hamish, who was hunched down near the edge of the pool. His eyes seizing Jack up in a calculating manner.

“Yeah, fine.” Jack replied, his heart beating loudly in his ears. This was the first time he had spoken to Hamish in months, in fact it was the first time he had been _this_ close to any of his fellow Knights around campus. At first it was because, Jack had been avoiding them due to the incredible amount of guilt he had felt over what had happened. Later on, that sentiment had been replaced by his anger. Brought on by his own actions and his involvement with the Order. Nowadays, he felt like he was grieving the loss of his friends. Whom once had welcomed him with open arms, trusted him with their secrets, and had become his friends. As for Randall, that was a subject Jack had buried deep, _deep_, within his mind. One of the last times he had spoken to Randall, they had been arguing about the Order. In the end, the Order had gotten between them, again. Now that he was thinking back on it, they never even got to hash things out properly. Their arguing temporarily hushed by their inability to keep their hands to themselves.

“You don’t seem fine. In fact, you are way too drunk to be swimming.” Hamish’s voice broke him out of his inner reverie. “Are you a first year? I don’t recall having seen you around,” Hamish questioned him warily, scrutinising him further.  
  
“No, I just never go out,” Jack quickly replied on a single breath, afraid Hamish would be on to him. Averting his eyes from Hamish’s. Jack’s hide, was the other reason he had been avoiding getting too close to the Knights. He had no explanation whatsoever as to why _he_ had Midnight as his hide. A hide, from the ever so secretive Knights of Saint Christopher, of which Jack supposedly knew nothing about. Nor should he be a part of. What with being a part of the evil Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose.

“Well, seems like a great first time then,” Hamish replied sarcastically, though there was no judgement to be found in his eyes. Before Jack had the opportunity to say anything back Hamish was already fishing his phone out of his pocket and had gotten back up on his feet. His conversation over the phone had been quick and efficient, he had asked someone to come over and then ended the call.

“I asked one of the RA’s to come and get you back to your room.” Hamish informed him, crossing his arms in front of him as if already prepared for Jack to protest.

“I don’t need—” Jack started, trying to swim away from Hamish, but was stopped by Hamish holding up a hand.

“You are drunk. Therefore, clueless as to what you actually need. You’re being taken back to your dorm and that is final.” The older Knight replied decisively.

“I am fully capable of walking back to my room myself,” Jack replied, his voice dripping with annoyance.

“I don’t doubt it, but it isn’t safe. A lot of students went missing last year. Especially the ones whose better judgements were clouded at the time. So, stop throwing a fit like a child and get out of the pool.” Hamish berated him, his hands placed at his sides. He looked like he was holding himself back.

“It’s midnight dude!” The sudden sound of Randall’s voice and him calling _Jack’s_ name sent a chill down Jack’s spine, as he stepped up next to Hamish. Jack had been too busy arguing with Hamish, to notice the other’s approach. “So, where is the drunk kid?” Randall asked. Hamish gave a curt nod with his head towards Jack. Randall followed his gaze until his eyes landed on Jack. “Huh look at that, he’s cute.” Randall whispered under his breath to Hamish. To which Hamish gave a non-committal shrug.

“Ah, the good old ‘going-for a-swim-fully-clothed-and-completely-drunk’ move. Nice!” Randall turned his attention back to Jack with a broad smile lighting up his face. He then proceeded to get down on his haunches and gently reached out for Jack.

Jack jumped back at the gesture, with his heart in his throat. All the guilt, regret, fear and grief hitting him at once with a vengeance. He couldn’t deal with being around Randall. No matter how fleeting their time together had been, the memories of their time together had engraved themselves onto Jack’s mind and body. Jack couldn’t afford Vera, or someone else from the Order, seeing them together and he most certainly couldn’t have the Knights find out about him being a werewolf. To prevent all that he needed to cut this little rendezvous short, before he ended up doing something stupid or reckless. Like kissing Randall’s stupid, happy face. Jack really had missed Randall’s goofy and careless smile. Looking at him made him almost forget about everything that had happened. If only things were different.

“You’re not my RA. I’m not going with you.” Jack bit out through clipped teeth as a last resort to get himself out of this situation. A flash of hurt passed Randall’s eyes, though Jack might have imagined it, nonetheless he cursed himself for acting like such a douchebag.

“Well, that is unfortunate, for you,” Hamish replied curtly, his eyes cold. However, he unconsciously placed a hand on Randall’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. As if he could sense some sort of distress in the other Knight. “Though seeing as he _is_ the nearest RA here and I called him to come here at this ungodly hour, you’re going to have to suck it up and show Randall where your dorm is.” Hamish replied in a tone that left no room for any further arguments.

Jack gave a sullen nod and swum towards the ladder, the whole time not looking at the thorn in his side. No matter how badly he wanted to. Jack nearly fell, once he was out of the water, because he felt like he was being literally weighed down. “Damn gravity,” he mumbled under his breath. “That’s what you get for wearing all of your clothes in the water. They’ll weigh you down.” Hamish tutted, being really unhelpful.

“He even kept his boots on,” Randall noted, looking at Hamish while shaking his head at Jack.

“Can both of you shut up! I get it, I messed up… sheesh.” Jack hissed out and started walking towards his dorm building.

“Hey, man! You’re leaving already?” One of the party goers stepped up to him. His face was vaguely familiar to Jack. Jack just nodded instead of replying and gave a shrug.

“Bummer, dude! We were just about to play spin the bottle!” He exclaimed and walked away without waiting for a response. _Good thing, anyway_. Jack thought to himself. The only other person he was interested in playing ‘spin the bottle’ with, wasn’t at the party. Well, he _now_ was of course, but not before_. Shit, I’m drunk_, Jack thought on a sigh, his hand fumbling with the zipper of his soaking wet jacket.

“Yes, that you are kid.” Randall replied with a knowing smile, and clapped him on his shoulder. Shit, Jack hadn’t meant to say his thoughts out loud. “Come on, I’ll walk you back and make sure you don’t end up in a ditch somewhere.” The Knight pushed him slightly forward, considering Jack had somehow stopped walking and was standing still.

“Stop calling me that,” Jack grumbled agitated and moved to push Randall’s hand off his shoulder. Though his hand missed its target entirely. _Dammit_!

“You never told us your name, _kid_,” Randall replied smoothly, grinning way too smugly at him. Jack averted his eyes.

“It’s Jack, okay, Jesus.” He stepped away from Randall. The latter’s hand falling limply to his side.

“Jack, Randall doesn’t _have_ to take you to your room. He is doing it as a courtesy. Showing him some gratitude will not kill you.” Hamish spoke up from behind them. Obviously having seen their interaction.

“Isn’t that part of his job though, being an RA,” Jack gave a non-committal shrug and raised an eye-brow at Hamish.

“He got you there.” Randall snorted and continued to say, “See, he is bright even while drunk,” he noted, seeming pleased by Jack’s attentiveness. That little praise and that stupid smile on the Knight’s face should not make Jack’s insides turn to frikking goo, and send jolts of electric through his body.

“He was swimming drunk, while fully clothed, all alone, and has no manners to save his life.” Hamish replied matter of factually. Jack’s head was spinning and it took everything he had in him, not to fall or to throw up. So, he let Hamish’s remark slide and hurried on. “Well, see you around kid. Randall, see you at the mansion!” Hamish spoke up and turned to leave without waiting for a reply.

  
-

  
“You know… you kind of looked bummed earlier. When that guy was talking about playing ‘spin-the-bottle’. I’d play ya, if you’d want to,” Randall offered, smiling playfully at him. Jack nearly let out a groan but was able to stop himself at the very last moment, because this wasn’t fair. He was being tested. “Not bummed, just not in the mood. But thanks for the offer anyway,” Jack waved a dismissive hand and didn’t dare to look at the other Knight.

“You don’t have to be alone though, I’m sure it’ll get easier making friends here.” Randall offered after a beat, eyeing him thoughtfully as he kept on walking.

“I have friends.” Jack protested, though it didn’t even sound very convincing to his own ears. Calling Gabrielle and Brandon his friends just left a bad taste in his mouth. As if on cue, his stomach was doing somersaults and he was hit with another wave of nausea.

“You look really pale dude and like you’re about to vomit,” Randall noted, carefully stepping closer to Jack as if he was ready to catch him if need be. But, after seeing how Jack had behaved earlier to Randall’s closeness, Randall kept his distance. Which made Jack relieved on one hand, but utterly miserable on the other. This entire night had gone from absolutely amazing to utter shit in a matter of minutes.

“Jack?” The Knight queried softly, his easy-going smile replaced by concern.

“I’m fine and I don’t need your fucking pity.” Jack bit out, getting defensive.

“O-kay…” Randall drawled the word out, eyeing him warily at his sudden outburst. “I’m not pitying you. I was just trying to help.” He shrugged.

Jack felt like a real ass. “Sorry, I’m just tired,” Jack tried to explain after a beat. “I’m sorry for being so fucking rude earlier.” Jack replied after a while, swallowing harshly. They were nearing the building. “Considering you didn’t _have_ to show up to walk some drunkard back to his dorm.”

“You don’t seem to like me all that much,” Randall observed, looking straight ahead, though still hovering nearby just in case. _Always the gentleman_, Jack thought to himself sourly. He heaved a sigh before he replied, “I don’t not like you,” he said unintelligibly, almost kicking himself for being unable to actually say something nice.

Randall gave a snort, “So you feel… neutral… got it.” He gave a shake of his head while he ushered Jack into the building and walked down the hall.

_I feel like I really fucking miss you_. The sentiment went unspoken.

“By the way, I am the RA of this building,” the Knight noted with an airy smile. “Though I don’t remember welcoming you here… which I should have done. So that’s weird…” He trailed off, a frown creasing his forehead. He seemed really confused. Jack needed to hurry things up and get away from Randall. It was as if the devil himself had decided to torture Jack.

“I.. I didn’t notice that you were,” he lied lamely, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh…” the Knight paused a beat, a glint of something caught in his eyes, before he continued, “Of course you didn’t.” He stated as if it was an obvious fact. “Well, I have to go. I think you’ll be able to find your way to your room now, right?” Randall spoke hurriedly, looking away and already half turned away from Jack.

“Right. Of course,” Jack replied just as quickly, turning around and walking away.

“Hey Jack, if you ever do need a friend, I’m here for ya alright?” Randall spoke quickly, giving him a genuine smile. To which Jack just nodded. Just before he entered his room, he turned around and saw Randall’s form getting further and further away from him.

“Randall!” He called out after him, without giving his actions a single thought. Though the Knight didn’t turn around and probably hadn’t heard him anyway. With a sigh he unlocked his room and stepped inside. Once the door had closed behind him, he let himself fall down and allowed all of his previous feelings bubble up. Feeling absolutely miserable.

  
-

  
Jack’s drunk shenanigans, staying out late, and attending parties he could care less about went on for a couple more weeks. He felt good when he was literally feeling like shit. A small part of his conscience was trying to point out that he was punishing himself, but Jack ignored that part. He felt absolutely amazing when he was surrounded by loud music, a throng of people and was drunk off his mind. Unable to think about anything of importance. After the time he had been busted by Hamish, he made sure to avoid all of the Knights and to always get back to his room before anyone had the chance to actually speak to him. In no way was he running away from people. Nope.

It was late in the afternoon, Jack was hungover and was dealing with a massive headache. Even Midnight wasn’t doing a lot for him at the moment. That’s when a loud sound reverberated off his door. Jack grumbled back and ignored it, turning around in his bed and covering his head with his pillow. That is when the door to his room banged open, clearly magic had been used, considering it had been locked moments before. Lifting his head from under his pillow he glared at the intruder.

“Go away.” The words had already left his lips before he had registered who was standing before him.

“Oh gross, it smells like something died in here,” Alyssa spoke from behind her hand, looking like she was actually getting ill.

“And has been left to rot for months!” Randall agreed, covering his mouth and making a bee-line for the window. Only after he opened it did he turn to face Jack.

“What the hell have you been doing, Jack? You look like shit,” Alyssa exasperated, moving closer towards the door, and seemingly away from Jack and his room all together.

“Sorry dude. She was worried and asked me to check-up on you,” Randall offered sheepishly as a way of explanation. “Though to be fair, she was right to be worried. You really look awful.” He moved to grab a ruler from Clay’s desk and used that to throw some of the garbage that was littering the floor into the trash.

“’m fine, go ‘way,” Jack replied in a groggy voice, pulling the pillow back over his head.

“Oh, like hell,” Alyssa hissed and moved towards him, grabbing his covers and tossing them to the floor. Next was his pillow. Randall just eyed the dirty covers on the floor grudgingly then looked back to Alyssa. Clearly not happy with the obvious disregard of his previous attempt at cleaning up.

“Sorry,” she muttered to him and turned her focus on Jack. “Get up. Get your ass to a shower, you smell. We have matters to discuss, Jack,” she spoke on a heavy sigh. Her hand going to pull Jack up, but pulled back at the last moment. Seriously, Jack wasn’t that gross. He had showered… couple of day— a week or so ago. _Shit_. Randall on the other hand didn’t seem as grossed out, he reached a hand to Jack and allowed him to decide for himself to take it or not.

“Come on, dude. You’re better than this,” he spoke gently, as if he was talking to a scared animal. Jack took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

“Oh, that’s just too much! I’m going to leave and will be back in an hour. You better have showered, eaten and put some clothes _on_ by then.” Alyssa remarked at his naked sight and left the room in a hurry. Right, he wasn’t wearing any clothes because they were insufferable and oh yeah, this was his room. So he could do whatever, dammit.

“You should at least put some boxers on before you head to the showers,” Randall spoke in that gentle way of his again. Jack only then became aware that _he_ was still holding the Knight’s hand. _Crap_! He berated himself and quickly let go.

“I think I will be fine from here,” he managed to say while putting some clothes on.

“Okay,” Randall nodded, but before leaving the room he turned and spoke, “but you seem everything but fine to me, Jack.” His tone was grave and reserved.

“I— thank you,” Jack blurted out, afraid he wouldn’t be able to say his piece again before the Knight would walk away. “I forgot to thank you last time, so thank you, twice.” Jack finished, feeling like an idiot. _What the hell, ‘twice’, who even says that, idiot_. Randall just gave him a fond smile before he replied, “You’re welcome... twice.” With that he left Jack’s room, leaving him once again with his foot in his mouth and his heart in his throat.

  
-

  
“We need to talk,” Alyssa started, as she sat down opposite of him.

“Clearly,” Jack retorted, seeing as Alyssa had dragged him all the way out to a secluded coffee shop. Far away from the people they knew, so they could talk freely.

“Your behaviour over the past few weeks has been so out of line and out of character for you, that even Vera has started to worry.” She explained, eyeing him direly.

“I know,” Jack replied solemnly, “I just… I feel so fucking horrible. All the fucking time and I have no way to stop it.” Jack’s voice broke off, a single tear running down his cheek. “I’m trying to deal with it.”

“I know,” Alyssa’s entire demeanour had changed from slightly chagrined to understanding. “But Jack, this isn’t working, and I know you know that.” She replied softly. 

“Then what the hell will?” Jack exasperated, throwing his hands up. A lump starting to form in his throat. “Worst of all is now I suddenly see _him_ everywhere. I tried so hard to avoid seeing him. But I don’t think I can anymore,” he replied on a grave sigh, his shoulders hunching down.

“Jack, you don’t have to. You know that. As long as they don’t remember what happened, you know Vera won’t mind.” Alyssa tried to reason.

“But that’s worse. It’s eating me alive. Being around them, around _him_, and not being able to be the way we were before. I don’t think I can stand being near him without wanting to break down and tell him everything. Even while knowing that he will fucking hate me. But even that is better than this. At least he will get to decide what he wants.” At this point it was futile to fight the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

After a long pause, Alyssa finally replied, “Then we’re going to need a plan. I hate seeing you like this. You’re hurting yourself and indirectly others. It’s not worth it. We’ve kept things a secret from people for a _long_ time. We can do so again, though this time from the Order.” Alyssa spoke determinedly, standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes. She came to stand still in front of Jack. “You with me?” She reached out a hand to him, giving him a warm smile.

“You’d do that? For me?” Jack bit out, feeling overwhelmed.

“Yes!” She shook his hand in a silent promise. “I know you’d do the same for me in a heartbeat, if our roles were reversed.”

  
-

  
It was 4:00 AM when Jack finally got back to his room. He had spent all day and night scheming with Alyssa. Suffice it to say they had ‘decorated’ a whole wall with nondescript pictures— to the unassuming eye that is— and used Morse code to link said pictures to one another. Each picture represented an event, a person or a magical artefact. Alyssa had used a spell for them to learn Morse code, but Jack had to hand it to her, using that instead of using wool as a ‘connecting tool’ was a pretty clever idea. The once again stolen reliquary from the Knights of Saint Christopher needed to be retrieved for starters. Jack had insisted that said reliquary was not ‘once again stolen’, just stolen by Vera. But Alyssa had insisted that the Knights had no right to take said items in the first place.  
That little disagreement went on for a while, back and forth they went. Until Jack caved, because Alyssa was being really fucking awesome for doing this in the first place, and Hamish was right. He needed to be more grateful. After thanking Alyssa for everything she had done already, they called it a night and went to their respective dorms. As soon as Jack had closed the door behind him, he took in the new sight of his room. It was clutter-, litter-, and dirty clothing-free. His entire room was all cleaned up. Jack stood there flabbergasted, his mind not comprehending what had happened to his room. Considering Clay was dead and in no way could he have done this, not even if he had somehow turned into a clay-zombie and walked out of wherever it is his remains were at...

He chucked his boots off and flung his jacket over his shoulder into some corner, before he dropped down on his bed. Then he felt guilty for making a mess in less than five minutes after his arrival. He would totally clean it up the next morning, right now all he wanted to do was to get some sleep. It was 5:00 AM and Jack was still tossing and turning in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Despite their plans and Alyssa’s best efforts, Jack still couldn’t drown out his inner turmoil long enough to fall asleep. After another ten minutes he gave up on sleep entirely and decided to head towards the bar, and look at that he had cleaned up his mess after all.

“Look who’s back,” the bartender commented the second he noticed Jack sitting down at the bar. “Your usual?”

Jack only nodded in reply and waited for his drink. By now it would usually be him and Randall still sitting at this very bar at such an hour. Playing one of their games. Jack probably scoring the most phone numbers and Randall in his turn stealing them. _Jackass_. The bartender came back with a long glass filled with vodka? It wasn’t his usual drink for sure. Jack looked up quizzically, grabbing his drink and sniffing at it. It smelled like… water. What the hell. “You’re giving me water?” He scoffed, his temper rising within him. Last thing he needed right now was this type of crap. “Hey,” the bartender held up his hands, “it’s from your admirer, bite his head off.” He retorted before stalking away. “Who? What?” Jack asked dumbfounded and turned to look around him. That’s when he was met with none other than Randall. His heart got stuck in his throat and his palms were getting sweaty. _Great. Just great_. “Really, dude?” The Knight spoke as a way of greeting, the disappointment he was feeling was clear as day in his eyes.

“Yes, _dude_.” Jack replied unamused, facing away and pushing the water away from him.

“It’s early in the morning, why are you out here ordering alcohol?” Randall eyed him as if he was crazy.

“Because I’m in the mood for alcohol.” Jack deadpanned, heaving a sigh.

“Yeah, no shit. Got that from the whole ‘ordering your _usual_ thing’, since when do you have a usual. Never mind, of course you do,” Randall finished off, sounding really disappointed. “Look, is this about your date with that Alyssa chick? Did it backfire? You really should work on your game and your charisma!” The Knight offered as he took a seat beside Jack.

“What?” Jack was completely confused now.

“Your date, I just said that dude,” Randall replied with a shake of his head and a small smile.

“I don’t... there was no date, man.” He explained, tapping his fingers on the bar restlessly.

“Oooh… it’s okay. We all strike out sometimes, you’ll find a new one in no time.” Randall tried to console him, giving him a reassuring smile.

“What?” Jack responded, clearly not following what any of this had to do with finding someone.

“You’re really slow on the uptake today,” Randall was eyeing him wearily.

“I mean, I don’t want to find anyone and I didn’t strike out because it wasn’t a date. Alyssa and I are just friends.” Jack tried his best to explain, still eyeing Randall confusedly.

The Knight just mouthed a silent ‘oh’ at him. “So, not looking for anyone huh? Why that? It’s college!” He asked after a while, trying to seem indifferent.

“Because,” Jack started and stopped himself. He had to think this through. He didn’t want to give Randall the impression that he was somehow dating Alyssa or anyone for that matter. He decided to go with a slight alteration of the truth. “I’m already in love with someone else, but I can’t be with them. They just don’t rem— feel the same way,” he finished, nearly giving himself away.

“You sure they don’t feel the same way? I can help you out with your game if you want dude,” the Knight replied with a reassuring smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes as it normally would.

“Nah, it’s okay... thanks though,” Jack gave a sad smile and shrugged his shoulders, really wishing he had his drink right about now.

“At least tell me who she is, or he,” Randall slapped him on the shoulder, his goofy grin once again back in place. He was really being a good friend and it was obvious he was trying to distract Jack from ordering a drink anyway.

_You_. Once again, his reply went unspoken.

“Nobody you’d know,” he managed to say instead. “Why are you here at this hour, by the way?” Jack changed the subject, smoothly so if you’d ask him.

“I have an exam in an hour and a half. Decided to come here to do some revising before it starts,” the Knight replied, his cheery demeanour from before having slipped away.

“Oh shit. Well don’t let me take up all your time man.” Jack could kick himself in the ass. “Want me to help out?” He offered with a genuine smile.

Which Randall returned half-heartedly, “Sure.” That’s what Jack ended up doing, instead of getting drunk, again. By the time Randall had to gather his stuff, Jack found that he enjoyed this way more than he did getting drunk or whatever.

“I almost forgot to ask, did you like the surprise?” the Knight queried while putting his belongings into his backpack.

“What surprise?” Jack asked sheepishly, leaning back in his chair.

“Your room.” Randall laughed at Jack’s stupefied look.

“That was you?” Jack hurried to ask, catching up to the other wolf.

“Yeah, I figured you could use a break, you know,” he replied and gave a one-shouldered shrug.

“Yeah,” Jack replied lamely, still too stunned to say anything else. His body moved on auto-pilot and closed the gap between them. Just before he could kiss the Knight, Jack adjusted himself and turned his weird movement into a hug instead. “Thanks, man.” He spoke finally and let go of the Knight after a while. Randall was now the one completely taken by surprise, his arms still unmoved at his sides. He swallowed loudly and gave a curt nod.

“No thanks needed,” he said, his voice slightly gruff. Then turned around and left towards the University.

“What the fuck did I just do...” Jack said out loud, shaking his head at himself.

  
-

  
Jack was in the library pretending to be studying, while in actuality he was writing down the inventory he had taken at the Order’s reliquary. He had Alyssa to thank for the diversion she had created, giving him the opportunity to get into the room unnoticed. During their scheming they had gone through several spells they would need to enter the room unnoticed. Knowing the Grand Magus, she probably had set-up enough spells to either warn her or trap the intruder. They had used dark magic and as such it had demanded multiple sacrifices of them. In the end, they had to hurry away because the Knights had found their little self-made altar. They were smart enough not to use their own blood anywhere near the altar or leave anything behind that would lead the wolves to them. That responsibility had rested entirely on Jack’s shoulders, considering he was the werewolf of the two and knew what the Knights would be looking for. However, he wasn’t entirely sure if he had cleaned out everything accordingly in their hurry to get away without getting caught.

In any case, they needed to stage a robbery of sorts and create a much bigger diversion than Alyssa, when they were going to steal all the magical artifacts back. Cue Alyssa and her brilliant idea of throwing a Ball, yes, an actual Ball, to celebrate Belgrave’s lustrum year. The entire campus, the Order and the Knights all would have to attend. The lustrum celebrations would have taken place anyway, but by throwing a Ball as well, that would give him and Alyssa more than enough time, an alibi, and clear out anyone that might stumble onto their path during their little heist.

In order to prevent the Knights from finding their altar once again they had devised a new plan. Jack, would stay behind in the Order’s temple during their annual ceremony, which would be easy enough what with all the new pledges and their new-found love for trying out incantations in secret. This would allow Jack to use the dark spells he needed, in order to get into the reliquary without the Knights being alerted about his whereabouts. Even if they followed the magic, it would lead them to the pledges, and thus to the Grand Magus. Alyssa would attend the Ball and—if conveniently so— cover for Jack’s absence. In the meantime, Jack would have to pack up the Knights’ belongings and await Alyssa’s arrival. Together they would carry everything back to the Knights’ house and afterwards attend the Ball together. No one would know what they were up to or have the chance to sabotage their plans or would get hurt. It was a solid plan. They already had a lot of incantations in place and had thought of a back-up plan in case of a worst-case scenario.

  
-

  
Just as Jack had finished his list of inventories and was putting it away into his backpack, Randall slid into the seat across from him. “Actually studying?” He raised a sceptical eye-brow at him, a lop-sided grin on his face.

“Uh.. yeah,” Jack replied, once again his heart in his throat. What if he knew. What if he could smell the blood on him or still hear the ringing of magic around him? No, that would be bullocks, Jack himself would be hearing the ringing if that were the case. He gulped loudly and cursed his body for choosing now to give him a dry mouth. As if he didn’t look guilty enough already.

“Well, good for you dude! Either way, I wanted to talk to you about something,”

_Oh shit_. Jack had to actually hide his hands under the table to cover up the fact that his hands were literally shaking.

“You’re going to think that I’m insane,” Randall went on, seeming unaware of Jack’s inner battle.

“Already there,” Jack replied automatically, but then caught himself and nodded for the Knight to continue. He was screwed.

“Ouch! Harsh, dude. Anyway, I have this feeling, and yeah, yeah, I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I feel like I know you.” Randall spoke, gesturing wildly with his hands. Reminding Jack of what those hands felt like not so long ago. _Dammit, focus!_

“No shit,” Jack deadpanned, his nerves evaporating just like that.

“Not like that dickhead, I mean like I have known you way longer than I actually do,” Randall attempted to explain, but then all of the air went out of him and he hunched in on himself. As if unhappy with the way he had managed to explain himself. Feeling bad about what Randall must be feeling at the moment, Jack decided to cheer him up. He really couldn’t stand the sight of the other looking so sullen.

“I kinda feel the same way about you,” he offered quietly, sounding a bit unsure of himself. “I mean, I feel completely at ease around you and like I could talk to you about anything, you know?” Jack hurried to add and felt satisfied about his explanation.

“You do?” Randall raised a disbelieving brow at him then continued to squint at him. “You never seem like it. Around Hamish? Yes. Me? No. You almost always squirm away when I get too close to you and you never tell me the truth. You only give me half-truths. Which is fine, it’s totally in your right, dude.” Randall shrugged and sat back, heaving a heavy sigh.

_Well shit_. He was way more observant than Jack had given him credit for. “I don’t.” Jack started to protest, but Randall had already raised a hand to stop him, very much like Hamish had.

“Spare me. I kinda don’t give a shit. Because for some odd reason you were at ease enough last time to nearly-kiss-but-hug-me at the last second.” He stated matter of factually, though he didn’t seem like he ‘didn’t give a shit’ at all. He was just putting on a brave face.

_Fucking A!_ This was not a conversation Jack had prepared himself for.

“Anyway, I heard Alyssa talk about a ball, though right now it sounds a hoax. But in case it isn’t, wanna go with me?” Randall rambled on and spoke the last part so quickly that Jack had to use his werewolf hearing to catch that part. “Not like a date, of course. I know you’re sort of with someone. But just as bro’s?” He hurried to add, crossing his arms in front of his chest only to let them drop to his sides after a second. He seemed nervous.

The familiar wave of guilt and sadness hit Jack so hard, that for a second it took his breath away. His heart was beating too fast and once again his mouth was feeling like sand-paper. Because, Randall was trying so hard to be his friend and not to show his own true feelings. Trying to respect Jack’s idiotic decisions and need for keeping Randall on a literal distance. Despite the obvious fact that Jack’s actions had hurt the Knight, and that Jack had not been as subtle as he thought he had been. That knowledge and knowing that he _had_ to turn Randall down, felt like a knife twisting its way into his heart.

“I’m sorry I can’t. I would love to but I already promised Alyssa that I’d go with her,” Jack responded somberly.

At first Randall just nodded, not a hint of any emotion showing on his face, but after a couple of seconds he got up to his feet. Put that goofy grin of his back on his face and responded with, “No worries dude. At least, you worked on your game, right! Finally got that date.” He clapped Jack on the shoulder, clearly trying to be happy for him. Jack felt like screaming. He had to do his best to prevent tears from welling up in his eyes, because the absolute worst thing he could imagine doing, was hurting Randall. That is the whole fucking reason he used the powder on him in the first place, to prevent him from getting hurt at Vera’s hands. Or to get hurt, period. He never could have imagined that he himself would be the one to put that look of pain in the Knight’s eyes. Despite Randall’s best efforts to not show anything, to genuinely be happy for Jack, no matter how much it was hurting him, the rejection was showing on his face. To think that Jack was responsible for it all, that fucking sucked.

“It’s not a date, it’s not,” Jack tried to clarify, unable to look Randall in the eyes.

“Jack, you don’t need to explain anything to me. It’s cool, we’re cool! I gotta go now, classes are starting.” Without further ado he turned and left. Leaving Jack to drown in his own wallowing and regrets.


	2. I Warned Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his eyes were roaming over the many faces, they came to pause on Randall’s.
> 
> His heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, he looked fucking good. But then Jack’s eyes fell on who Randall was dancing with, it was none other than Lilith. Randall was saying something to her when all of sudden Lilith’s hand clasped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The music had screeched to a halt to his ears. It felt like Jack’s surrounding had just exploded and he was hit by thousands of pieces of sharp, broken glass. He had stopped breathing entirely and some part of him knew that he was holding Alyssa _way_ too tightly, but he found himself unable to move. Unable to let go or to breathe. He felt like he was frozen in that fucked up moment. His heart was thundering painfully in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Here is the final part!  
I still have to do some editing. But considering I had promised to put this up a couple of days ago already, I'm going to post it now and review it later. Apologies for any mistakes in advance! 
> 
> I had a hard time rounding things up in this chapter without making it seem rushed. I'm still not very happy about it, but right now my brains cannot make anything else out of it lol. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it nonetheless!

“Why does it have to be this hard?” Jack wondered out loud, looking pensive.

“What has?” Alyssa responded, looking away from their wall of schemes and back to Jack. “The preparations for the Ball have already been set into motion, I might have told about one or two spells to the pledges, and warned them to absolutely not use them. Especially when there is no one around to help them. We both know they are going to do the complete opposite of just that. We just have to get you in that room, get through the Ball without raising suspicion and return the artefacts. Then we have the whole night to celebrate.” Alyssa reiterated their plans with a reassuring smile, trying to put his worries at ease.

“No, it’s not that. In fact, weirdly enough I’m somehow not worried about that part. I just meant things with Randall. He acts as if he really has feelings for me, but that shouldn’t be possible. Also, I have been acting horrible towards him and have treated him like crap, so it’s not possible for him to have those same feelings by getting to know me again.” Jack said, his tone dismissing any such possibilities. Out of all the things he should be worried about, he couldn’t stop his trail of thought from running straight back to the Knight, over and over again. He was starting to sound like a broken record.

“I _know_ for a fact that we were successful in taking their memories from them, but even so. Feelings, especially strong feelings, are much harder to get rid of. I can’t even say that I’m certain that their feelings would just go away. They affect the body, same way as pain does, right?” Alyssa was explaining.

To which Jack just nodded.

“Well, you can make someone forget _how_ they got hurt but you cannot make their pain actually go away, unless you use a healing spell as well. I think that it might be entirely possible for other strong feelings to behave in the same way. Even if _he_ doesn’t remember you, his body on some level still does. Like muscle memory, you know.” She shrugged her shoulders, regarding him with understanding.

-

It was the night of the Ball and up until now everything had gone according to their plan. Jack hadn’t seen, nor spoken to Randall after their conversation at the library. He really hoped that this plan of theirs would work, for the sake of his own fucking sanity.

Alyssa and him had done the spell at the exact same time the new pledges had used the incantations; which Alyssa had so kindly provided them of. After cleaning the mess, they themselves had made at their altar due to sacrificing three different animals, Jack had successfully entered the reliquary room and had stayed hidden. His hands were still dripping with blood. He wiped them roughly against his jeans, trying to get the blood off before it got on any of the artefacts. He hated how comfortable he was with that now, having blood on his hands.

Alyssa had changed into a magnificent red gown, that was simple yet very elegant. It accented her curves without revealing too much skin. Jack may have eyes for Randall only, but he had to admit that the sight of her took his breath away.  
  
Afterwards, Alyssa had taken off to berate the pledges and ushered them back to Belgrave. Once Jack was sure everyone had left the building, he took out his list of the Knights’ inventories and started collecting them. Putting them one by one into different sport bags, and making sure not to forget or overlook anything in the process. After an hour or so, Alyssa returned with her car. Jack started to haul everything into the trunk of her vehicle. As soon as Jack had recovered the last bag and had gotten in, Alyssa started to drive them away from the Order building.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Knights’ house, they might have driven 120 miles per hour, but right now neither of them could be bothered with speed limits. They hurried out of the car and immediately started to unload the trunk. Just as they turned towards the house, Jack holding three bags in each of his hands, they were met by none other than the Grand Magus. _Fuck! _Jack ground his teeth, coming to a halt_._

“I see you have taken something of mine,” Vera noted icily, looking up from her nails, taking a step closer towards them.

“It was never yours to begin with,” Jack retorted menacingly, already feeling Midnight shifting underneath his skin at the sight of Vera, once again here, at the Knights’ mansion. Past memories resurfacing, memories Jack had literally tried to drown and drink away.

“Now, now, Mr. Morton, do control yourself. We wouldn’t want things to get ugly. After all, we’re all on the same side, are we not?” She tsked, as she further bridged the space between them.

“How the hell did you even know that we were here?” Alyssa demanded, slowly moving back and away from her. _Good, get behind me_. Jack thought to himself. Effortlessly positioning his body between the two them.

“You really think that you could _steal_ the Vade Maecum from _me_, and that I wouldn’t notice it. Albeit its _remnants_ but still.” Vera replied, her stormy voice dripping with disappointment. “I really thought you were the bright one, guess I was wrong. Now hand me the Vade Maecum, Alyssa.” Her tone went from a chilling Winter’s caress to a razor-sharp blow, like lightning striking down. It made Alyssa jump back.

Jack stepped forward, holding one hand up and holding a bag with his other. His heart thundering so loudly, he was sure Vera could hear it through his rib cage. “Don’t hurt her, please. I have the book. Here, you can have it.” Jack started walking towards her, still holding one hand up.

“Jack! What the hell are you doing! Stop!” Alyssa yelled her voice trembling slightly, fear clear as day in her eyes.

“It’s okay Lys, we’re all on the same side. We shouldn’t have taken the book. I’m going to give it back before anyone gets hurt.” Jack tried to reason as he got closer and closer to the Grand Magus.

“See, Mr. Morton knows not to play with fire. You however do not.” Vera sneered back at Alyssa, all the while pointing a scarlet, perfectly manicured nail menacingly at her. She then balled her hand into a fist and all of a sudden Alyssa was whipped up in the air. She was desperately clutching at her throat, pulling at invisible strings. Her legs kicked out helplessly. “Jack!” She choked out terrified, her eyes pleading with his for help.

“Lyssa!” Jack screamed, turning from the Grand Bitch to Alyssa. His fear nailing him down to the ground. All his senses on high-alert.

“As for the artefacts you two have stolen, I expect those to be back in their rightful places by tomorrow. Now give me the book!” Vera flung her hand at Jack, ready to grab the book.

“We will. Let her go!” Jack hissed out gnashing his teeth in anger. His anger allowed him to move his feet again. The second Jack was close enough to her, he reached into the bag with one hand, knowing Vera would be unable to look elsewhere, and that’s is the exact moment he had been waiting for. For he then threw the white powder in her face with his other hand. She blinked once, twice, then fell down heavily, her unconscious form left unmoving for a while.

Alyssa fell to the ground with a loud thud. “Thank fucking goodness for contingency plans!” She exhaled on a relieved sob. She then got to her feet and made her way towards him, coming to stand still beside Jack. Both were left staring down at the Grand Bitch’s limp body.

Jack pulled her close to himself, “You okay?” He asked, carefully pushing her hair aside to assess the damage. Alyssa gave a quick nod, putting her arms around herself and let out a long breath. She straightened her dress and put on a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, she tried to collect herself.

“As we planned, you return the artefacts. I’ll— take her to a hospital.” She spoke quickly, still very visibly shaken from what had just happened. Together they carried the unconscious teacher to Alyssa’s car. It was hell putting her in the front seat, Vera’s head hitting the roof with a loud thud, so they tried to reposition her, but after a couple of failed tries they gave up. Then proceeded to put her in the back of the vehicle instead. They had _not_ practised this part of their plans. Oh well. Alyssa walked around and was about to get in the car, when she was halted in her tracks by Jack.

“Lyssa wait!” Jack ran over to her. “Thanks! For everything!” He pulled her into a tight embrace, only letting go after they both had stopped shaking. Jack hadn’t noticed that before. Even though they had planned for every possible scenario and outcome. Tonight’s events had still left them both shaken to their core, and the night wasn’t even over yet.

“Call me when you arrive, okay?” Jack, pleaded gently. Regardless of the fact that Vera was unconscious and would have no recollection of what had just happened, Jack still needed the reassurance that Lyssa would arrive safely at the Ball. Until he was to meet her there in person. Only then would he be able to stop worrying about her safety. They really had become good friends.

“Will do, now go do your part.” She said with a small smile, with a final wink she started her car. “Don’t forget to change your clothes! You smell like a slaughterhouse, seriously.” She remarked and with that being said, she drove away.

Jack lifted one arm to his nose and sniffed at himself and he nearly threw up. He really did smell like a fucking slaughterhouse. _Damn incantations and its stupid sacrifices_! He thought to himself grumpily as he got to carrying the bags into the mansion. You would think that a couple of werewolves would be wise enough to at least lock their house, but nope. Jack could easily enter the house and place the bags down in the basement slash reliquary. He emptied each bag and placed the artefacts where he remembered them to be. One of the perks of being on the team that stole these artefacts from the Knights in the first place. Okay, he had to admit he couldn’t remember where every single item had been placed before, but it looked pretty acceptable. Therefore, pretty believable. Yes, Jack was totally going with that.

After the horrendous task of putting everything back in its place, or somewhere that looked like it was the artefact's place, Jack decided to take a shower. He had had the mind to bring clean clothes with him. Said clothes being his all black formal wear; a black tux Jacket with a black dress shirt, black bow tie, black waistcoat and black dress shoes. Alyssa had said that he looked ‘impeccable’ in black and that it brought out his eye colour and made him look ‘sophisticated’, instead of unruly. Jack had felt like he had been complimented and insulted at the same time, it had left him confused. In the end he had agreed in the hopes that someone else would share Alyssa’s sentiment, the positive ones that is. He stepped out of the shower, smelling like Randall’s body wash and shampoo, he should feel guilty and worried about that. But when a new whiff of the pine scented body wash hit his senses, he found that all his worries disappeared. He was so screwed. Jack hurried and changed into his formal attire, fixed his hair into an acceptable state and started back towards Belgrave.

-

By the time he had arrived at the building, he looked slightly dishevelled from all the walking. He attempted to fix his hair once more, feeling nervous all of a sudden, before he entered the building. He spotted Alyssa instantly, she stuck out with her beautiful red gown. The second she spotted him she started walking towards him, a smile playing on her lips. But Jack’s eyes were still searching the crowd, in the hopes of finding Randall. Alyssa grabbed his arm, “Will you dance with me?” She asked smiling up at him, just as they had planned. Jack nodded accordingly and led her to the dance floor. As if on cue the music changed from a fast and thrumming beat to a much slower pace, leaving room for intimacy rather than foolery.  
  
  
“Did you manage to place everything back?” She inquired, placing one hand on his chest and holding his other hand with her free one. Slowly swaying to the rhythm. “Yes, even managed to take a shower,” He replied with a cocky grin. He looked up to take in the others dancing around them in a much similar fashion. As his eyes were roaming over the many faces, they came to pause on Randall’s.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, he looked fucking good. But then Jack’s eyes fell on who Randall was dancing with, it was none other than Lilith. Randall was saying something to her when all of sudden Lilith’s hand clasped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The music had screeched to a halt to his ears. It felt like Jack’s surrounding had just exploded and he was hit by thousands of pieces of sharp, broken glass. He had stopped breathing entirely and some part of him knew that he was holding Alyssa _way_ too tightly, but he found himself unable to move. Unable to let go or to breathe. He felt like he was frozen in that fucked up moment. His heart was thundering painfully in his chest.

“Jack? Hey, look at me!” Alyssa’s raspy voice finally broke him out of his stupor. “I’m sorry.” He replied brokenly, two hot traitorous tears running down his cheeks. “Jack, what’s wrong?” She asked then turned to follow his gaze. But Lilith had already stopped kissing _his_ Knight, the damage was done. Worst part was that Jack had no right to feel this way. Randall, to his credit, looked horrified and scandalised at being ‘caught’. His eyes were now cast down and he was leaving the dance floor. Jack couldn’t stop himself from moving even if he wanted to, which he didn’t. He marched over to where Lilith was standing, talking to Hamish, probably chatting him up as well. The second he was in her vicinity he pulled back his fist and punched her in the face. Hamish yelled something at him and tackled him down. Lilith had staggered back, but other than being truly shocked she seemed fine. _The bitch_.

“What the hell is your problem!” Hamish pushed him into the ground, his knee resting on Jack’s rib cage. Ever since Jack had Midnight as his hide he hadn’t been as strong as he had been before, with Silverback. Therefore, he found himself unable to push Hamish off of him.

“He’s _mine_,” he rasped out through clenched teeth, seeing red and clearly unable to control himself or to think straight, though his words were merely above a whisper. 

“Get off him!” Alyssa barged through the crowd, which was quickly gathering around them. Taking in the scene before them.

“You’re hurting him! Hamish get the hell off!” She yelled at the oldest Knight and pushed at his shoulder. Hamish was absolutely livid and seemed reluctant to move at all. In fact, it seemed as if he wasn’t even hearing Alyssa. Jack found it harder and harder to actually breathe. He tried to push the older Knight off of him or at least change his pressing weight on him, but it was futile. He simply wasn’t strong enough and with all the magic he had used over the last couple of days, he felt rather drained. The adrenaline of it all ebbing away from his body. 

“Hamish, let go of him!” Randall hissed the second he had returned to the ballroom. He, _his Greybeard_, finally managed to push the oldest Knight off of Jack. “What the hell, you two!” He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air desperately. Unable to comprehend what the hell had just transpired.

“This asshole punched Lilith.” Hamish growled back, “and you’re protecting him?” He shook his head at him and before anyone could say anything else, he grabbed Lilith’s hand and ushered her out of the room. Lilith for her part had been silent during the entire event, which was _very_ unlike her. However, Jack had a shit ton of other things to worry about at the moment.

“Did you do that, Jack?” Randall asked him, his eyes desperately searching his. Pleading with him to deny it. His hands holding too tightly onto Jack’s arms.

Jack was too exhausted to lie, to deny or to care. It was just too much for him to deal with, he merely nodded his head and felt those traitorous fucking tears escape his eyes once again, without his permission. He expected another blow. Another hot flash of anger and getting screamed at. Instead he was met with silence, one that sent a chill down his spine. The silence was shattered by the Head of the university.

“Mr. Morton, you are hereby expelled. Indefinitely! Now get the hell out of my building and until you receive further notice, do not bother coming back.” The voiced boomed in the deadly-quiet ballroom. No music playing. No one speaking. No one even so much as moved. Jack shakily got up to his feet and stumbled his way out of the building. He felt numb. It was hours later when he noticed that Alyssa had actually been walking with him. Had apparently placed her own scarf around Jack’s shoulders. She had kept silent but she had been there nonetheless. Probably because she was the only person who knew what the fuck Jack had gone through. After he had somewhat come back to his senses, he turned towards his dorm room. Jack numbly thanked Alyssa and bid her a goodnight, his voice and eyes void of any emotion.  
  
He would pack his shit and leave this shit-hole. Their mission was done anyway, Edward was dead, so was Pete and so was his mum. He would go back to Pete’s house and then figure everything out from there. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. Jack entered his dorm room in a daze, wondering how a series of mere moments, seconds really, could fuck up his life so direly.

“I couldn’t place it at first, thought I was going insane, but now I know for sure. You have Midnight’s hide, don’t you?” Randall’s emotionless voice cut through the silence of the room. Giving Jack a near heart attack. _Fucking hell!_ All of his nerves were on fire once again, his stomach did a somersault.

“Yes,” he replied, though his voice sounded too small and broken even to his own ears.

“How?” The Knight inquired, getting up to his feet. His arms crossed in front of his chest defensively.

“Because you led me to it.” Jack replied, unable to keep anything a secret anymore.

“Bullshit!” Randall hissed back and the sound of it made Jack jump back slightly. He was too on edge to control anything his body was doing at the moment. He was probably in survival mode or in shock, whatever. Jack just gave a shrug and embraced himself for the impending impact of another blow.

“Stop that, you’re squirming away from me again.” The Knight noted as he took a small step back, in contrast to his intentions. “I can’t believe I’m even asking you this, but you do know that I would never hurt you, right?” He asked him, his gaze intense as it searched his. His hands opening and closing at his sides, as if they wanted to reach out to Jack but he was holding back. Which didn’t make any sense. _Why would h_e? _After what I’ve done to Lilith. She’s Randall’s packmate for fuck’s sake_.

“Why wouldn’t you.” Jack just managed to get out, his heart thundering inside his chest. He wanted to get away. He needed to go back, make things undone. If only there was an incantation for that.

“Why wouldn— Jesus Jack!” Randall exasperated taking a small step towards him. “Look, despite Hamish’s behaviour. I am not him. I wouldn’t lay a hand on you, ever. You get that?” Randall punctuated each word, wanting his intentions to be very clear. Jack gave a curt nod, his hands twitching.

“Say the words,” Randall prompted him, getting another step closer.

“I— I get it…?” It came out sounding like more of a question, rather than a statement.

“Jack, I’m going to pull you in for a hug, okay?” Randall spoke softly, but gave him the opportunity to decline or move away if he wanted to. After a long pause he stepped forward and gently pulled Jack into a firm embrace. His touch was so fucking comforting. The second Jack felt the warmth of him, even through their clothes and his scent caressing him in a mesmerising way, he broke down. He was unable to stand on his feet any longer, unable to stop crying, and unable to stop clutching at Randall like he was his life-line. Randall shushed him and carefully carried him over to his bed. He pulled the covers back and put them around Jack.  
  


“I’m going to call the campus M.D., okay. You’re in shock and you need help,” Randall explained to him and continued to pull his phone out of his jacket. That’s when Jack noticed that Randall was in his formal wear, as was he. _Oh, that’s right_. They had been at the Ball. Everything from before flashed back before his eyes and before he knew it, he was feeling all of his emotions all over again. The hurt, aching pain, the betrayal, and the absolute rage he had felt at the sight of Lilith and Randall together. In a way _they_ had been, before the clusterfuck that was Vera and her insidious plan.

“Hey, hey! Stay with me,” Randall pleaded with him, eyeing him earnestly. Putting his phone away. Having apparently called the M.D. already.

“You kissed her,” he breathed out, unable to look at him.

“No. Well… she kissed me. But I pushed her away the second it happened. Is that why you punched her? Jack?” The Knight inquired trying very hard to capture his gaze.

“I don’t know,” Jack spoke on a shaky exhale, “that sounds fucking stupid in retrospect.” He admitted.

“I’m not saying that what you did was right or justified, but Lilith can handle a punch. We all can. Werewolves, remember?” Randall tried to make him view it from a different perspective. “But really Jack, how did you get chosen by Midnight?”

“Because you led me to it.” Jack replied his words from earlier.

“But that can’t be. I don’t remember doing that and you’re clearly with the Order,” Randall was shaking his head at him. Still unable to comprehend.

“Don’t you fucking get it!” Jack yelled out in response before he even registered where his anger was coming from. “_We_ were together and _we_ killed Edward Coventry. Afterwards Vera declared some sort of war and was on a path to cover her tracks by killing the Knights. Because you all knew _too_ much and she didn’t want you to get in her way. I couldn’t let that happen, ever, so I suggested something else instead.” Jack broke off, needing to take a deep breath.

“You erased our memories, didn’t you?” Randall came to the horrible realisation, his eyes searching his yet again. The Knight sounded equally terrified as betrayed.

“Yes.” Jack simply replied, pulling the covers more tightly around himself. As if he was shielding himself from reality.

“That’s why our reliquary was emptied wasn’t it?” Randall prodded him further.

“Yes.” Jack admitted after a beat, “But I retrieved it all earlier tonight and we were successful.”

“Jack!” The Knight pleaded, “I don’t fucking care for old magical artefacts. Is that why you kept me at a distance and gave me half-truths? Because you didn’t want me to find out that you’re Midnight?”

“No, because I couldn’t live with myself. Knowing what I had done to you, all of you. We were friends, good friends.” Jack responded dejectedly, his hands balling into painful fists.

“But you and I, we weren’t just friends, were we? That’s why you kept _me_ more than Hamish and Lilith at a distance.” The Knight was putting the pieces back together. Jack could only imagine how he was going to respond next. He didn’t want to though. He wasn’t ready to get shot down. Or let down gently.

“No, we weren’t just friends. I’m—” he paused and swallowed harshly before he continued, “I’m in love with you and have been for over a year.” Jack finally admitted under his breath, bracing himself for the worst.

“The look in your eyes when Lilith kissed me… _This_ is why? Why you punched her, because of me?” He asked quietly, doubt clouding his eyes.

“Yes.” Jack responded and immediately looked away from those searching eyes. Unable to hold their gaze any longer. He pushed the covers away from himself, feeling too hot. Yet when he did so, he then felt too cold, his hands were trembling. His emotions were all over the fucking place. His heart was racing and once again his mouth felt like the fucking Sahara. That’s when he felt Randall’s soft hand cupping his cheek and caressing the skin beneath his thumb gently. “Jack, will you look at me?” The Knight pleaded softly, waiting ever so patiently, which was so unlike him.

  
Jack did as he was asked and as his eyes met Randall’s, the other closed the lingering space between them and pulled him into the softest kiss, Jack had ever felt. His lips were soft and pleasantly warm against his own. The Knight’s five o’ clock shadow felt rough, yet somehow very welcome and familiar against his skin. Randall pulled him closer, tugging at his loosened bow-tie and deepening their kiss further. It turned from soft and gentle to searing hot. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat and moved to pull Randall closer, if that was even possible. The kiss was a promise and an understanding between them.

That’s when the M.D. entered his room and they broke apart. Both looking flustered and seeming out of breath. Randall scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I see you’re taking good care of my patient,” the M.D. remarked with a snort then eyed Jack and got all down to business. The doctor took his vitals and once he was assured that Jack was going to be okay, he left. Giving Randall instructions as to what to do if anything changed about Jack’s situation.

“You smell like me.” He noted after a while, when the both of them were laying in Jack’s bed. Randall’s arm was placed around Jack, holding him close. Jack’s eyes had been shut but they opened at the Knight’s remark.  
  
“It’s very possible that I’ve used your body wash and shampoo… and shower... and towels.” Jack admitted sheepishly, looking utterly flustered.

Randall snorted out a laugh, “So basically you used all of my stuff. When did you even do that?”

“Before the Ball—” Jack started to explain, but trailed off at the memory of what had transpired at said Ball. Shame burning him up from the inside.

“Jack?” Randall prompted, but once he understood why Jack had broken off, he proceeded to pull him closer. He held him tightly in his embrace and gently placed a soft kiss on Jack’s head. For all intents and purposes this part of the night felt like how things were before. Jack held tightly onto Randall and was unwilling to let go. It was the first time in over a year the he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning, he woke up feeling better more well-rested than he had in a long while. Randall was still curled up against his chest and vast asleep. Jack decided to stay in bed a little longer and before he knew it, the soft sound of Randall’s breathing had lulled him into sleep. The next time, they both woke up and went about their respective morning routines.

“Well, I better start packing,” Jack muttered under his breath, opened his drawers and started pulling out his clothes.

“Wait, before you do any of that, just… come with me to the packhouse. Before you decline, just hear me out okay? I know for a fact that if you explain everything to them as you explained it to me, they will be understanding. Afterwards, we can all figure out something about your suspension. Together.” Randall explained, sounding so fucking hopeful.

So much so that Jack didn’t have the heart to tell him no. That’s how he ended up agreeing, albeit reluctant, and found himself standing across from Hamish and Lilith. Both of them still looking very livid.

“You fucking asshole, you have some nerve,” Lilith had spit out the second she had laid eyes on him, pulling back her fist and ready to punch him. Randall had been quick to jump in front of him and divert Lilith’s attack.

“Jesus, fuck, Lilith! Just hear us out, before you rip my favourite shirt to shreds.” Randall chided, pouting a bit.

“That’s not even _your_ shirt, it’s _his_!” Lilith ground out from between clenched teeth, moving around Randall.

“Exactly why it’s my favourite, duh,” Randall rolled his eyes at her and turned to Hamish. “Hamish, come on. Just give him a chance to explain, please?” He pleaded with the older Knight.

“He attacked Lilith, we don’t owe him anything!” Hamish seethed, downing his cocktail in one go. Wow... shit really was bad if Hamish didn’t even try to savour his cocktail.

“He’s Midnight!” Randall flung his hands in the air, then clutched at his own hair. “We knew him, okay. The Order fucked us over, all of us. That also includes Jack.” Randall finished explaining.

That’s how Jack ended up telling everything, in excruciating detail, to the three Knights before him. Lilith was absolutely livid over the fact that she had lost her memories twice now. She had managed to punch him in the face, twice, before Randall and Hamish had pulled her off of him.

Suffice it to say that a lot of the house furniture didn’t survive the day. As Jack had predicted, they were all still very, very mad at him. No matter how good his intentions had been. Lilith had stalked off, being on the rampage. Hamish had ignored Jack entirely for hours, but he did end up making a cocktail for him. So, that was a _definite_ start on a long road of forgiveness. Randall was left feeling mostly confused. Despite their previous night and how close they had gotten, the Knight had told him that now that Jack was fine, that he himself needed some space. He needed time to think things through and figure out how he truly felt. Which Jack understood and went back to his dorm.

Even though Randall had asked him stay, Jack simply found that he couldn’t. His friends needed space and time away from him. He wasn’t welcome at his own University. Above all, he felt like he needed to get away from this place to gather his own thoughts. He was in the midst of it and couldn’t think clearly. At this point he was just getting by, by just reacting to everything. Not thinking his actions, thoughts or anything really through. Thus, he packed his bags and left to return to his late-grand-father’s house.

-

It was three weeks later. The weather had changed drastically. It was cold and rainy most days nowadays. Rain was pouring down on Jack, soaking him through his flannel shirt and old jeans. He was busy chopping wood out in the back, when he heard the doorbell ring. He threw the axe down on the chopping block and moved to get back into the house. He took his time pulling his dirtied rain boots off. He shook his hair out a bit, but that didn’t do anything. His clothes were soaked through and through. He was gazing down at the pool of water forming at his feet when the doorbell rang again.

“Coming!” He yelled at the intruder and made his way towards the front door. He grumbled under his breath and moved to open the door. Once he had done just that, he was met with the people he expected to see the least. Hamish, Lilith and Randall were standing on his porch.

“Finally, took you long enough!” Lilith huffed and pushed him aside as she invited herself into his house.

“We thought it was about time for you to get your ass back,” Hamish said as a way of explanation and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Then proceeded to get into the house as well. Which left Jack standing there, alone, with Randall.

“What? No sassy remark?” Jack held up a hand, awaiting an inevitable response along the lines of the others’. Randall just gave him a crooked smile and pulled him into a quick hug. “Missed you, Midnight.” Was all Jack got from him in response as he too walked into the house, and it was enough. Jack swallowed harshly around the lump in his throat and quietly followed after Randall. Closing the front door behind himself.

He was met with Lilith standing near the knife-block on the kitchen counter. Hamish was the picture of calmness, sitting on the couch without a worry. Randall was left standing nearby Jack.

“Lilith wanted to kill you,” Hamish started, crossing one leg in front of the other. “So did I,” he went on admitting. Jack noticed Randall's posture getting tense all over, his hands twitching at his sides. “Randall made a big case on your account and we voted on the matter.”

“You’re lucky that for once in his life, Randall won at beerpong.” Lilith cut in, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Beerpong?” Jack wondered, definitely confused. He looked to Randall for an explanation. The Knight looked embarrassed and put on the spot. Scratching the back of his neck, as he often did so when he was feeling nervous.

“We played two out of three. The winner got to decide whether we were going to kill you, or not.” Hamish replied for the other Knight, being the picture of nonchalance.

“You did what?!” Jack yelled, mortified and feeling really fucking betrayed.

“I wouldn’t have let them,” Randall tried, looking guilty as hell. “But that is how we decide on things we don’t agree on.” He added with an awkward smile. “But I won, so you’ve nothing to worry about dude!” He gave him bright smile.

“Get the fuck out.” Jack bit out through clenched teeth. Lilith moved to pull a knife from its block. “I said. Get.The.Fuck.Out!” Jack yelled in response, balling his hands into fists.

“Jack, you’re taking this the wrong way. We’ve come here to get you back. We managed to clear things with the Head. Lilith spoke on your behalf and everything. You’re allowed to come back, man.” Randall hurried to say, his eyes pleading with his.

“Yeah, dickhead. Least you could do is be grateful.” Lilith interjected, moving away from the kitchen after receiving a warning look from Hamish.

“That much is true.” Hamish finally added, getting up to his feet and buttoning up his dark green vest. “Which makes it well about time for a celebratory cocktail, don’t you think?” He eyed them all one by one.

“I’m just supposed to forget all about you all, literally, betting my life on the outcome of a fucking drinking game?” Jack exasperated, standing his ground. His clothes were stuck to him in a very uncomfortable way and he was getting cold. This better be over soon. As if noticing his discomfort, Randall grabbed a blanket from the couch and tossed it his way. It was a weird and sweet gesture all in one. Jack however was too cold and wet to give any more fucks. He pulled it around himself gratefully.

“Barf, get a room you two.” Lilith huffed annoyed.

“It doesn’t matter! I won! That’s all that matters.” Randall replied with a genuine smile, stepping closer towards him, trying to make light of things.

“Fuck that and fuck you guys!” Jack left the living room and made his way up the stairs. He made a beeline for the bathroom, needing to get out of his clothes and take a shower.

-

“So, touchy.” Hamish replied to Jack’s petulancy. Lilith nodded in agreement.

“He should be glad I didn’t throw a knife at him.” Lilith shrugged a shoulder, her mouth tilted into a cocky smile.

“Guys, come on. Cut him some slack. He’s been through hell trying to protect us.” Randall tried to reason with his packmates.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you want to bang him.” Lilith rolled her eyes at him, moving to sit on the armrest of the couch.

“Well, I partially agree with Lilith here,” Hamish started, which made Lilith’s grin all the more toothier and more devilish. “But I have to agree with Randall as well. Jack did what he thought was in our best interest. He was trying to protect us and he _is_ pack.”

“He’s being doing all of it alone. Remember how many times we saw him drunk off his ass? He was trying to drown his misery. He was miserable for months.” Randall went on to explain, trying to get them to see things from Jack’s side.

“That just makes him stupid.” Lilith remarked, glancing down at her nails.

“It makes him human.” Randall bit out, getting tired of this shit. Lilith could be mean or bitchy, but she wasn’t fucking heartless. Though right now, she really was testing him.

“Randall is right.” Hamish spoke up before Lilith had the chance to say anything else.

-

“Welcome back!” Hamish started with a smile, holding up his cocktail. “So, what should we drink to?” They were all standing in their packhouse. Jack finally allowed to be back on campus.

“To Midnight!” Randall added with a cheeky wink, holding up his drink as well.

_Jack had moved in with Randall. Neither of them wanting to be separate from one another. Not after everything they had gone through. Especially Jack._

“To us!” Lilith interjected, smiling cockily.

_Lilith had punched Alyssa in the face, for wiping her memories twice. No matter how many times Jack had insisted it wasn’t Lyssa’s fault. Lilith hadn’t believed a word or rather she didn’t want to. Alyssa had turned her into a toad for over a week. It was the best week of Jack’s life within the packhouse. Afterwards however, Lilith had made them all pay. Suffice it to say that they all had ended up going to the store to buy furniture. Considering Lilith had destroyed theirs. Which turned out to be fine with Randall and Jack anyway, they ended up buying a queen-sized bed. One that finally fit the both of them. _

“How about to family..” Jack spoke as last, it came out sounding more like a question.

_Vera had been in the hospital for a couple of days, but none of the doctors could figure out why or how she had lost most of her memories. Nevertheless, she was released after a few days. The Knights had yet to see or hear from her. The remaining members of The Order however, were the ones about whom the Knights worried about._

“Lame!”

_Alyssa and Lilith had ended up becoming roommates and actually friends, much to the lads’ surprise. _

“I don’t know you.” Lilith added, a frown creasing her forehead.

_Despite the memory loss, Hamish was still dealing with his left-over feelings for Cassie, and how he had lost her. Twice. Because apparently, he had forgotten about her death. Relearning that matter had left him heartbroken all over again. The pack had been there to support him whenever they were needed, but especially when Hamish pushed them away. Wanting to be left alone. Having gone through a similar situation, Jack, didn’t leave the older Knight’s side. No matter how much he annoyed Hamish. He would not leave him to grieve or wallow alone. Jack had given him the space he needed, but he had made sure that the older Knight knew that he wasn’t alone. _

“To family? When did we turn into an episode of This is Us?” Randall raised an eye-brow at him.

_Randall and him were closer now than they were before. They actually talked about shit, without needing to be drunk to do so. That was a huge win for Jack. Considering, before all of this he couldn’t do as much. _

“Okay, someone pick something else then.” Jack sighed. It left them all in thought. “Hamish?” Jack prompted.

_They were alone in their room. Jack was blind-folded, because Randall had a surprise for him. ‘Can I take this thing off now?’ Jack had inquired, his entire body buzzing with restless excitement. ‘Almost.’ Randall had whispered into his ear, the warmth of his breath caressed his ear. Sending a jolt through his body. Jack heard two soft clicks and then his blind-fold was being removed. He was met by Randall, dressed in his formal attire. Looking so fucking handsome, that just the sight of him sent a thrill down to his nether regions. The lights had been dimmed and several candles were lit, placed on various places, all throughout their room. _

_Randall smiled up at him and it took his breath away. That’s when Randall hit a button on a small remote and soft music started playing. ‘Jack Morton, I never got to ask you this before, but will you dance with me?’ Randall asked him one hand raised towards him in question, a cheeky grin placed on his face. _   
  
_Jack shook his head in slight disbelieve, smiling broadly despite himself. ‘You’re such a fucking dork,’ he replied, taking Randall’s hand nevertheless. ‘Ouch. Bit harsh and not the response I was hoping for,’ Randall grumbled, a flash of hurt crossing his eyes for just a split-second._   
  
_ Jack quickly pulled him into a kiss, softly moving his lips against the Knight’s. He pulled the other closer to himself and deepened the kiss. Which made Randall groan and pull him even closer in return. Jack’s hand moved to gently hold Randall’s face, gently caressing the skin underneath his fingers. When they finally let go, both breathless, Jack replied._

_‘You are a fucking dork. A very romantic fucking dork. My romantic fucking dork.’ He had finished saying with a genuine smile, placing a kiss between each word on the others cheek, moving to his lips and further downwards to his throat. Then finally kissing him senseless when they were dancing together at last. _   
  


“Fuck it. Let’s just drink.” Hamish said on a final note. They clinked their cocktail glasses together and took a very welcome swig.  
  


_It was late in the afternoon; they were lying on the bed lazily watching tv. Both of them still undressed and not bothered to move or to get up. They were perfectly comfortable lying in bed all day, in each other’s embrace. Jack was playing with Randall’s hair absentmindedly, twirling the soft strands between his fingers. _

_‘Really glad you came back to us, Midnight.’ Randall spoke up after a while, turning his head slightly to loop up at Jack,  
_

_‘Couldn’t have stayed away if I wanted to.’ Jack admitted truthfully, pulling the other closer to himself.  
_

_‘Mm.. I’m glad.’ Randall sighed in contentment, resting his head back on Jack's chest.  
_

_‘There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.’ Jack spoke up after a beat.  
_

_‘You’re a werewolf! Aren’t you?’ Randall said in mock shock, placing a hand in front of his chest. Then burst out laughing._

_Jack was quiet for a moment, before he gathered enough courage to finally say what he wanted to say. ‘Love you, Greybeard.’ _

_The easy laughing had stopped. This time the shock in his eyes weren’t faked. The Knight’s eyes glistened in the late afternoon sun. _

_‘Love you too, Midnight.’ Came the breathless reply, voice raw from emotion. _

_Needless to say, they did not leave their room that day or night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song 'I warned Myself' by Charlie Puth, because it seemed frikking fitting for this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter/final part! I hope that it wasn't disappointing at least *crosses fingers*

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be up within 1 to 2 days! Do let me know what you think of this chapter, your comments really mean a lot.


End file.
